


Dirty Little Secret

by kaleidoscopespectrum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little AdrieNette, Angst, Angstangstangstangstangst, Blood, Cute, F/M, It'll get sexual, Lots of kissing, Marichat, Shield your eyes kiddies, The angst in strong in this one, Time for tears, Watch out fam, get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopespectrum/pseuds/kaleidoscopespectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about Ladybug?" She whispered, her face getting hot as he laid over her body. She felt his laugh as their breaths mingled, their lips only a centimeter apart. </p><p>"What about Adrien?" He asked her before leaning down slightly, their lips barely brushing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Careful

Adrien Agreste loved being Chat Noir. It was the only time he actually felt free from stress, and was able to do what he actually wanted. Every night, after everybody went to sleep, he would escape into the night and smile at the fierce wind that tore through his thin clothes and froze his bones. Some nights he would walk with Ladybug and they would just walk in silence, just enjoying each other's company. And he liked it, but some nights he just wanted to be alone. Like tonight.

The blonde laid down on the roof of some building and stared up at the sky, almost feeling like he was floating. Suddenly, he was startled by a familiar giggle echoing through the empty streets. He sat up straight when he heard the name Adrien. Peering over the side of the building, Chat Noir was surprised to see his classmate Marinette walking down the street talking on the phone at 2 a.m.

“I just don't think he likes me very much. Well, yeah, I know. I just always feel like I'm intruding. Agh, Adrien's just too perfect for me!” She said before tripping a bit and dropping her phone into a puddle. “Shit.” He heard her mutter before she bent over to pick it up, groaning as water dripped from the screen as she picked it up off of the ground.

Blinking away the initial shock of finding out that his classmate was into him and then hearing the most innocent person he knew swear, Chat decided that he should probably walk the young girl home. Hopping off of the roof, Chat landed in front of Marinette, leaning against his extended baton and smirking at her. 

“What's a girl like you doing in a place like this at a time like this with a phone like that?” He asked, smiling smugly.

“What's a boy like you doing at a time like this creepily spying on a girl like me?” She replied, standing up and shooting a playful glare at him as she wiped the screen on her phone with her sleeve.

“Hey, hey, I was very much enjoying my quiet time before I heard you talking about your ‘super hot model boyfriend like ohmygosh!’” He said, bluntly mocking her voice and demeanor.

A grin stretched across his face as he watched her blush grow until her face was bright red and she was shooting him a death glare. “He's not my boyfriend.”

Cue the fake gasp. “Oooh you got a little crush, do you?” He said, leaning towards her playfully.

Marinette looked away, clutching the magazine in her arms to her chest, hoping that he wouldn't notice it. Of course he did. Quickly, Chat grabbed it and opened it up, holding it above her head as he flipped through the pages. “Do you, like, carry this around and just stare at him?”

“Hey! Give that back!” She shouted, jumping at the magazine in his hands.

“I mean, I don't blame you, he's pretty handsome.” Chat smirked, dropping the magazine effortlessly into her hands. “Anyways, I came here for a reason.”

“Other than to annoy the crap out of me, you mean?” Marinette huffed, shoving the magazine and the dead phone into her bag.

“Yes.” He said, brushing off her attitude. “Ah! I came to walk home with you and protect you from late night creeps.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks.” She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking past him, shoving him lightly as she passed. 

Surprised, Chat quickly caught up to her and smiled. “Well, I'm going to anyways. It can get pretty dangerous at this time, and it's my job to protect the citizens of Paris. So that's what I'm going to do.” He said, serious for the first time since their conversation started.

Marinette noticed his actual care and smiled slightly. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

“No problem. You want a ride?” He asked her, smirking at her confused look. “I'll take that as a yes. Hold on.” He said, grabbing her arms and pulling her on to his back. He extended his baton and landed on a roof, making sure Marinette was holding on tightly before he left onto another roof. He felt her hold him tightly and heard her slight gasp right before they landed. 

“Be careful.” She whispered in his ear, causing his hair to stand up on end and his heart beat to quicken a bit. She was so close to him, he could feel her warm breath against his neck. Why did that make him so nervous? 

He hopped from building to building, feeling her clinging tightly to him before he finally reached her house. Setting her down on the balcony, he smiled and crouched on the railing. 

“Well, here we are. See you around, princess.” He said, about to hop off.

“Wait.” Marinette said, surprising him a bit as she walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, blushing softly. “Thanks for taking me home safely.” She said before disappearing into her bedroom, leaving the cat boy blushing and nervous on the railing.


	2. Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could still remember how her lips felt against his skin. He remembered how soft her lips were in the cold breeze. He remembered her warm breath tickling his neck and how tightly she held on to him. He remembered his heart skipping a beat when she whispered in his ear. He remembered it all and wanted to experience it again. That's why, when Adrien snuck out that night, he headed straight for Marinette's house.

Why on earth did she just do that? What was going through her mind? Why would she ever kiss Chat Noir? Why did she feel butterflies when she did? Why was she nervous? And why on earth did she feel the need to lean against her bedroom wall and clutch at her quickly beating heart? Why did she slump on to the ground and blush while touching her lips with her finger? Why did she nearly die when she glanced out the window and saw Chat blushing and touching his cheek before jumping off of the roof?

Marinette groaned and flopped down on to her bed, sinking into the mattress as her kwami flew out of her bag and sat down on the pillow next to her. 

“What the heck just happened?” Tikki asked, just as confused as Marinette.

“I have absolutely no idea.” Marinette said, flipping over so she faced the ceiling.

“Do you… Like Chat Noir?” The kwami asked, smirking as Marinette shot up.

“What?! No! Absolutely not!” She shouted, standing up and pulling pajamas out of her dresser. “There's absolutely no way. At all. I was simply thanking him for bringing me home. It was very kind of him to do. That's all.” 

“Okay, whatever you say, Marinette.” Tikki giggled, snuggling under the covers as Marinette, now in her pajamas, joined her. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

“Goodnight, Tikki.”

 

… 

 

So, for the fourth time in two weeks, Marinette was late to school. 

The young girl ran through the doorway, tripping and falling flat on her face. Hearing bursts of laughter from her classmates, Marinette quickly stood up, blushing brightly, and brushing herself off. “Sorry Madame.” 

“Do you have an excuse?” Madame Bustier asked Marinette, hand on hip.

“I just slept in.” Marinette rubbed her arm, glancing to the side and seeing Adrien staring at her in amused wonder. When they made eye contact, she saw him blush lightly before turning away.

“Alright. Well, go sit down.” Madame Bustier said before turning back to the board and continuing the lecture. Marinette nodded and walked over to her seat, glancing at Adrien as she passed and was surprised to see that he was staring at her. She smiled and waved shyly as she passed and watched as he returned with a wave and smile of his own. 

“What was that?” Alya asked as Marinette sat down. The young girl just shrugged.

 

… 

 

He could still remember how her lips felt against his skin. He remembered how soft her lips were in the cold breeze. He remembered her warm breath tickling his neck and how tightly she held on to him. He remembered his heart skipping a beat when she whispered in his ear. He remembered it all and wanted to experience it again. That's why, when Adrien snuck out that night, he headed straight for Marinette's house.

Reaching her balcony, he approached the skylight above her room and knocked lightly. Soon, it opened and she stuck her head out and locked eyes with Chat. 

“What?” She asked, staring him down.

“I'm bored. You should entertain me, Princess.” He purred, grinning at her. 

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes before stepping back down into her room but leaving the window open. Taking that as an invitation, Chat Noir climbed down after her. When his feet touched her floor, he let out a small gasp at her… decorations.

“Wow. That's a lot of Adrien.” He said to her, gesturing at all of the pictures on her walls. He sat down next to her on her bed and smiled at her, noticing all of her freckles and that one strand of hair stuck to her lips. He looked at her outfit and smiled at the thin, light pink nightgown. “Cute pajamas.” He said.

“Oh, thanks.” She said, smiling slightly and blushing lightly at his compliment. “So, what do you want to do? Because I was just about to go to bed before you showed up.” 

“I'd love to do just about anything with you.” He said, leaning towards her with a wink. 

“Like sleep?” She asked, forcing a yawn while trying to avoid eye contact with him. She couldn't stop thinking about him all day and it was driving her insane. She glanced at him and shit he was actually kinda hot when he made that expression. 

“Hmm, am I boring you? Should I leave?” 

No please. “If you want. It's up to you what we do.”

How about you? “I don't know.” He reached over to brush the hair away from her face and paused in front of her, their eyes locking and their lips only inches away.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned around quickly, starting to walk away from her before feeling a tug on his lower back. Turning around, he saw Marinette on her elbows, breathing heavily and smiling at him, the straps on her nightgown falling down her arms slightly as she held on to his tail.

When he touched her face with his gloved hand, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. As he brushed the hair behind her ear, she looked up into his eyes and got lost before glancing down and looking at his lips, slightly parted before he bit down on them. Getting lost in the moment, Marinette leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against his, blushing brightly and pulling back quickly.

“S-sorry! I don't know why I--” Marinette was interrupted by lips being pressed against hers, feeling her heart beating fast as he ran his hands through her hair, pulling the hair ties out of her hair and tossing them to the side. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath, opening his eyes and looking into hers. 

“Is this okay?” He asked her, making sure she was alright. He smiled as she nodded to him, her face red and lips slightly bruised from his kiss. 

He kissed her again, smiling at the gentle whimper escaping from her lips as he shoved her down so she laid on her bed.

"What about Ladybug?" She whispered, her face getting hot as he laid over her body. She felt his laugh as their breaths mingled, their lips only a centimeter apart. 

"What about Adrien?" He asked her before leaning down slightly, their lips barely brushing each other. He grazed his teeth over the side of her neck, chuckling at her gentle moan as she gripped her sheets. 

“I guess you'll have to do for now Ch-Chat.” She whispered his name, running her hand through his hair as he lightly sucked on a spot right under the end of her jawline. 

Sitting up and straddling her, Chat Noir examined his work, smiling. He looked at the way that she held her arms above her head, gripping tightly to her pillow. Her head tilted upwards, her neck exposed as her cheeks flushed. Her chest heaved and she bent her legs, her nightgown riding up and exposing her smooth thighs. He felt the blood rush through his body and -- “Fuck.” He said, blushing brightly and standing up quickly, bent over slightly. “I -- uh -- gotta go.” He turned around quickly, starting to walk away from her before feeling a tug on his lower back. Turning around, he saw Marinette on her elbows, breathing heavily and smiling at him, the straps on her nightgown falling down her arms slightly as she held on to his tail. 

“Leaving so soon, Kitty? We only just started.” 

“I feel like if I stay here longer, it might get a little painful.” He said, glancing down before pulling his tail back from her.

“It doesn't have to be.” She smirks, crossing her legs.

“As much as I want to stay, I -- agh -- I can't. See you tomorrow, Princess.” He said, inching towards the window.

“You coming back for fun tomorrow night, too?” She said, laughing lightly.

“Ummm, yes. That is what I meant.” He said, starting to climb up the stairs.

“Alright. I'll be waiting.” She sighed, leaning back on to her back.

“Goodnight Princess.” He said before escaping through her window. 

“Goodnight Chat Noir.”

…

“Marinette! Is that what I think it is?” Alya whispered harshly as they sat in their seats, waiting for class to start. 

“Is what what you think it is?” Marinette asked cautiously, looking up from her drawing. 

“That.” Alya said, poking at the fresh hickey under Marinette's jawline.

“Ah! Don't touch that!” Marinette said, covering it with her hand. “Stupid cat.” She muttered, blushing.

“It is! Who did it?”

“No one! It's nothing.” Marinette blushed as she saw Adrien turn around and chuckle lightly. “I just… walked into a pole and bruised myself. That's it.” 

“Uh huh, sure.” Alya laughed, dragging out the word. “Whatever you say.”

“It's true, really.” She said, watching as Adrien smirked before turning back around. What the heck was that?


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette looked up at the stars as she stood on her balcony, leaning against the cold metal railing. She sighed and smiled, watching her breath fog up. Eventually, she laughed, “So, are you going to come here, or are you just going to stand in the corner watching me like a creep?”

“Hey, Marinette.” Adrien said, leaning against her locker as she closed it.

“Ah! Adrien! Hi!” She shouted, surprised, receiving a light chuckle from Adrien.

“You okay?” He asked, smirking as he glanced at the spot under her jawline that she got so embarrassed about earlier. “How's that ‘bruise’ holding up?” He asked, emphasizing the word bruise with air quotes.

“It is a bruise, not a ‘bruise’ and it's fine.” She said, slapping her hand over the spot and looking away, blushing brightly.

“Well, anyway, I came here for a reason.”

“Other than to tease me?” She muttered, looking up at him as he stepped closer.

“Woah, déjà vu much?” He laughed, before realizing that he did not, in fact, experience that bickering with her as Adrien.

“What?”

“Ah! Nothing. Yes, I came to ask you out.” 

“What?!” She asked, blushing even brighter.

“No! That's not what I meant.” He assured, running his hands through his hair and sighing.

“Okay. Well, what did you mean?” She asked, getting confused.

“I meant, like, agh this is a train wreck. I wanted to get ice cream with you.” He looked at her through between his fingers and saw her smile.

“Are you asking me to get ice cream with you?” She stuttered, blushing.

“Yes. Do you want to?”

“I'd love to. When?” Marinette asked, smiling shyly.

“Oh, I didn't expect to get this far.” He said, smiling at her giggle. “Um, when are you free?”

She laughed lightly before looking up at him. “How about now?”

“Now? Now works, yes.”

“Let's do now, then.”

“Let's do now.” He said adjusting the strap on his bag before reaching out his hand to take hers. “Here, allow me.”

“Oh, um, alright.” She replied, handing him her back pack.

“Alright, let's go, then.” He said, walking out of the school and quickly being followed by Marinette. “So, I was thinking we could get ice cream then go to the park.” 

“Okay.” She said nervously, passing Alya and mouthing ‘oh my god’ to her.

“So, how are you?” He asked, finding it difficult to talk to her as Adrien.

“I'm okay. You?” 

“Yeah. I'm good.” He smiled at her softly.

Eventually, they reached the shop and both ordered ice cream. She put her hand in her purse to get her money, but was intercepted by Adrien sliding his card. “Allow me. It's my treat.” He said, winking at her.

“Okay.” She said, blushing and surprised.

Soon they reached the park and they sat down together at the base of their very own statue. He watched as her eyes went to Chat’s still frame and she let her fingers graze the spot under her jaw.

“Do you like him?”

“Huh?” She asked, remembering that Adrien was there.

“Chat Noir. You were looking at him, do you like him?” He asked, maintaining eye contact as he started to eat his ice cream.

“I mean, sure. He saves Paris everyday, that's pretty cool. Why wouldn't I like him?”

Not really what he meant. “Yeah, he's alright.”

“Also he's really sweet.”

Now that's what he liked to hear. “Oh?”

“Well, yeah. I've met him a couple times and he has always been incredibly nice. A couple nights ago, I was walking home and he actually took me the rest of the way, because he wanted to make sure I was safe.” She smiled softly, staring at her frozen treat, not realizing that her long-term crush was staring at her in wonder.

“He really cares about people, even if he doesn't know them, and that's pretty admirable.” She looked up at Adrien and blushed, realizing that she had been talking for a while. “Anyways, that's why I like him. What about you?”

“Me? No, Chat Noir hasn't carried me home during the night.” He smirked as Marinette choked on her ice cream.

“No, no, I mean do you like him?” 

“Oh. Yeah, he's pretty cool. I prefer Ladybug myself.” 

“Oh, really?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Suddenly, Adrien's phone vibrated and he pulled it out, groaning.

“Sorry, I have fencing practice. Let's do this again, okay?” Adrien said, getting up and backing away.

“Alright. See you!” She called out to him, smiling as he waved to her. 

As soon as he rounded the corner, Plagg shot out from under his jacket. “Somebody likes you.” He said in a singsong voice.

“Well, I mean, it's not exactly a surprise.” He smiled, blushing lightly.

…

Marinette looked up at the stars as she stood on her balcony, leaning against the cold metal railing. She sighed and smiled, watching her breath fog up. Eventually, she laughed, “So, are you going to come here, or are you just going to stand in the corner watching me like a creep?”

Chat stepped out and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him and pushing her against the brick wall. “Did you know that you're absolutely gorgeous when you think nobody's watching you?” 

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, kissing his collar bone lightly.

“So I heard you think I'm sweet.” He whispered into her ear, causing her to stop kissing him and look up, surprised.

“Excuse me?” She asked, an eyebrow raised as she lowered her hands. “Were you spying on me?” She asked playfully, smirking.

“Hardly. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” He leaned down to kiss her and stopped a centimeter away from her parted lips. “There's no way I could be as sweet as you taste.” He gently pressed his lips against hers, sliding his hand up her side and sighed into her mouth, pulling away. “I wish I could feel how smooth and warm your skin is.” He smiled at her, pressing against her body. “Too bad I have to keep my identity a secret, right?” 

She nodded, her eyes half closed as she stared into his eyes. She ran her hand across his cheek, shivering against the cold brick. “I wish I could feel how warm your hands are.” She whispered, lacing her fingers with his.

“You could, if it was dark enough.” He muttered into her neck before kissing her smooth skin.

“It's pretty dark in my room. And it's not freezing.” She whispered back, biting her lip lightly.

He stood back up, backing up slightly. “So, room?”

“Room sounds good.”


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he climbed down her stairs, she turned off her bedroom light and stood by her door, making sure that it was locked. In the dark, she could just barely see as he stepped closer and pinned her against the wall. “Close your eyes.” He whispered as he kissed her gently.

As he climbed down her stairs, she turned off her bedroom light and stood by her door, making sure that it was locked. In the dark, she could just barely see as he stepped closer and pinned her against the wall. “Close your eyes.” He whispered as he kissed her gently. 

She closed her eyes and saw a green flash through her eyelids. She shivered violently when he slid his bare hands up the sides of her shirt.

“Woah, that was quite the reaction.” He breathed, pressing his body against hers.

“I wasn't expecting your hand to be cold is all.” She moaned, running her hand through his hair as he kissed her neck. She whimpered as he picked up her legs and she wrapped them around him. He adjusted his stance and kissed her roughly, taking off her jacket hastily and throwing it to the floor. “Damn, you're quick.” She giggled, getting picked up and tossed on her bed.

“It's one of my many talents.” He laughed, taking off his shirts before climbing on top of her. She reached up and touched his chest softly, surprised at how smooth and firm it was. He ran his hand underneath her shirt and paused as his fingers found her bra's underwire. She gasped lightly and opened her eyes, only able to see his iridescent green eyes.

“Chat, just take it off.” She said, feeling like the thin cotton shirt was just in the way. 

“Huh?” He asked, looking into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes, groaning as she sat up and took off her shirt. “Do I have to do everything?” She asked, tossing it to the side, on top of the rest of the stripped clothing.

“Apparently.” He said, shoving her back down and leaving a trail of kisses down from her jawline to her collarbone down to her chest. She took a sharp intake of breath when he kissed her chest and grazed his teeth against the soft skin. He bit her gently and grinned as she quietly moaned and bent her leg. With her foot, she started to push off his pants before being intercepted by his hand. He pulled them off quickly and threw them to the side, smiling at her. “Eager, are we?”

“Finish what you started, Kitty.” She said, her face flushed and hair messy against the pillow. Her chest heaved against her light pink lace bra and her pink underwear showed where her jeans dragged down. She kicked the jeans the rest of the way off and smiled, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him roughly. She rolled over on top of him, straddling him with her eyes closed. She leaned down and bit right above his collar bone, sucking gently. She smiled at his moan and sat up, looking down into his eyes. “Payback.”

“Oh, did my love embarrass you?” He grinned, running his hand up her thigh.

“A bit.” She replied, resting her hands on his hips as his boxers dragged down a bit.

“Oh no, I'm so sorry to have burdened you.” He said, flipping her back onto her back and running his hand up her inner thigh. “But I love doing it.” He smiled, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and skipping over where her legs met and kissing her inner thigh, hooking his finger around the lace edge of her underwear, beginning to pull them down, feeling a shudder through her body.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” They both stopped, the mood changing immediately as they heard Sabine's footsteps on the stairs. “Marinette? I'm coming upstairs.” 

“Shit!” He whispered harshly, gathering his things as she huddled under the covers. He rushed up the stairs up to her window just as her bedroom door opened.

…

Marinette woke up the next morning with memories of the night before lingering in her mind as she got out of bed smiling. As she stepped out of bed and started to put on her clothes, she noticed a white button up shirt at the base of her stairs leading to her window. Picking it up, she smiled lightly. “Dumb Kitty left his shirt.” She muttered, putting it on and buttoning it up. Giggling at her reflection, she picked up her bags and left for school.

…

“Adrien, what is that?!” Nino asked him before class started, pointing at the hickey.

“What does it look like?” He asked, smirking.

“Bro, no way.” 

Adrien laughed lightly then nearly had a heart attack when Marinette entered the classroom. He watched her, his face bright red, as she walked to her seat in his shirt.

“Cute shirt, Mari.” Alya said, smiling at her.

“Thanks, it was left at my house by someone.” Mari said, putting down her things and sitting in the chair.

“The same someone who gave you that ‘bruise’?” Alya asked, grinning.

Marinette groaned quietly, rolling her eyes. “Maybe.”

As Adrien watched her laugh with her friend, carefree in his shirt, he realized that he wanted to be with this girl.

Now.


	6. Silver Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yep.” He said, leaning down towards her neck more. “It's Agreste. Just as I thought.” He chuckled a bit, backing up slightly. “They cost a lot. Your boyfriend must be pretty wealthy, huh?”

“Hey.” Adrien said, leaning over Marinette, hand against her locker as she turned and looked up at him.

“Oh, um, hey Adrien. Wha-what’s up?” She stuttered, blushing as he leaned towards her more. 

“Nothing really.” He said, smirking and watching as she adjusted her shirt. “Nice shirt.” 

“Oh thanks! I --”

“What company is it?” He asked, knowing fully well what the answer was.

“I don't know. It was left at my house by someone and --”

“It looks like Agreste.” He said, looking up from her shirt into her eyes.

“Oh, does it? I guess it might be, but --”

“Mind if I check?” He asked, brushing her fading hickey with his hand as he pulled down the collar a bit, showing the silver tag. “Yep.” He said, leaning down towards her neck more. “It's Agreste. Just as I thought.” He chuckled a bit, backing up slightly. “They cost a lot. Your boyfriend must be pretty wealthy, huh?” 

“Oh, well I wouldn't know. And he's not my boy--”

“Whatever you say. But after hearing your conversations with Alya, I'm pretty sure he is.” He laughed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking away. “See you later, Mari.” 

“Y-yeah! See you!” She called, blushing brightly as she clutched her chest.

“Did that really just happen?” Alya nearly shouted to Marinette, rushing up to her excitedly. “What was that?”

“I… I'm not really sure?” Marinette answered, still reeling over the fact that he was so close to her.

…

Marinette laid on her bed in her thin pajamas, under covers and staring at her alarm clock as it blinked the numbers 1:34. “Maybe he's not coming.” She groaned, rolling over and nearly jumping out of her skin when she locked eyes with Chat Noir laying in bed next to her. “Chat! Jesus Christ! You scared me to death!” She whispered harshly, glaring at the green eyes glowing in the dark.

“Sorry to scare you, Princess. You're just too beautiful for words.” 

Marinette blushed before turning her face away and looking at the ceiling. “I'm not really in the mood for much tonight.”

“That's alright, I honestly wasn't either. I just wanted to see you.” He said, running his finger down her arm lightly. She turned her face back towards him and looked into his eyes. They laid there like that for half an hour, just staring into each other's eyes. “Maybe I should just go.” He whispered, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere.

“Can you just… Stay until I fall asleep?” She asked, eyes half closed and cheeks flushed. 

Damn it, she was irresistible. He nodded, blushing lightly. He watched her sleep before letting his eyes drift closed.

…

“Psst, Adrien.” Adrien slowly opened his eyes at the familiar sound of Plagg whispering in his ear. “We need to leave.”

Adrien got up, yawning as he glanced at the clock that read 6:33 a.m.

“Chat? Is that you?” Marinette asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Keep your eyes closed.” He whispered urgently, picking his shirt out of her laundry. “And I'm taking my shirt back.”

“Well, you're the one who left it. And it helped start a very interesting conversation with Adrien yesterday.” She said, stretching.

“Really? Well, you're welcome.”

“Yeah, he said it was the Agreste brand. Which is very expensive, so you must be pretty loaded, huh?” She asked, smiling as she rested her arm over her eyes.

“You could say that. Oh, god.” He said, groaning at his reflection.

“What's wrong?” 

“My hair's going to have to be messy at school today. This'll be fun.” He smiled, kissing Marinette lightly. “I'm going to have to skip breakfast because of you.” He stood back up, climbing up her stairs and out her window, heading straight for school.

…

When Marinette walked through the classroom door, the last thing she expected to see was Adrien looking like he just rolled out of bed. He made eye contact with her and straightened up in his chair, smiling at her, lips slightly bruised as if he had kissed someone not too long ago. As she sat down in her chair, he turned around, adjusting the collar on his white over shirt just enough for her to notice the silver tag.

“Hey Mari, what's up?”


	7. The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I know you?” Marinette asked Chat Noir, kneeling on her bed as he looked through her sketchbook.

As he smiled up at her, Marinette heard Adrien's stomach grumble. 

“Oh, pardon me. I had to skip breakfast today.” He explained, blushing lightly and running his hand through his tangled hair.

“Oh, that's okay! One sec.” She said before ducking down and reaching into her bag, feeling around until she found a croissant wrapped in a napkin “Here it is.” She said, sitting back up and setting it down on her desk, unfolding the napkin and smoothing out the creases. “I got out of bed late, so I brought my breakfast with me.” She said, tearing it in half and handing part of the treat to the blond boy. “Here. Even a little bit is better than none.” She smiled at him, pulling back slightly when their hands touched.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the croissant and taking a bite out of it, smiling brightly. “That's really good!” 

“Oh! Thanks! My Dad made it last night.” She smiled, blushing as she took a small bite.

“Oh, man. If all the stuff at your bakery is as good as this, I'm definitely visiting.” 

“You're welcome anytime.” 

“Woah! Dude!” They both jumped, startled at Nino's loud voice interrupting them.

“What?” Adrien asked, turning around lazily.   
“I've never seen your hair messy before.” Nino said, sitting down at the same time as Alya.

“Oh, yeah, I spent the night at someone's house last night and didn't have time to get ready this morning.” Adrien said, smirking at the memory.

“Who?” Nino asked. Marinette smiled as she watched Alya get drawn towards the conversation.

“A cute girl. Not a big deal.” 

Nino and Alya gasped loudly at the same time. “What's her name?” Alya asked, leaning down. 

“I feel like I shouldn't give out her personal info.” He said, chuckling. Glancing behind himself, he smiled at the blushing Marinette, and winked at her

…

“Do I know you?” Marinette asked Chat Noir, kneeling on her bed as he looked through her sketchbook.

“Well, I hope so, considering we made out a couple times.” He said, grinning as she got frustrated and blushed brightly.

“I meant, like, out of the costume.” She said, picking nervously at her fingernails.

Chat stopped and looked up at her, surprised. “Do you want to know who I am?”

“No. Yes? No. Ugh, I don't know.” She said put her hands over her face and collapsing onto her bed. 

“Well, if you want to know.” He started, climbing on top of her and kissing her neck lightly. “I do know you, a little.” He kissed her lips lightly, feeling her arch her back against him as he slides his hand down her side. “Do you want me to detransform?” He whispered into her lips.

“Yes.” She breathed back, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around him as he turned off her lights.

…

Gabriel Agreste had never taken as much notice of his son as he should have, but he had definitely noticed when Adrien developed feelings for his classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll make the others longer after this.


	8. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's fair.” He purred, kissing her neck. “I wish I could tell you who I am.” He sighed, taking out her hair ties. “Then you could get some new decorations.” 
> 
> She sighed as she finished folding, resting her head in his lap. “I'm sure one day I'll figure it out.” She reached up and touched his face lightly, smiling sweetly.

Like any father would be, Gabriel was concerned when he found out that Adrien was in love. She was a distraction and he didn't need her. She would lead to heartbreak and, although Gabriel had never been the best dad, he certainly didn't want to akumatize his son. He needed to get rid of her.

…

“What happened to all your posters?” Chat Noir asked, noticing the now bare walls as he sat down next to Marinette on her bed, watching her fold laundry. 

“Huh? Oh, I thought all the pictures of a different guy kind of ruined the mood a bit.” She said, smiling as he leaned on her.

“That's fair.” He purred, kissing her neck. “I wish I could tell you who I am.” He sighed, taking out her hair ties. “Then you could get some new decorations.” 

She sighed as she finished folding, resting her head in his lap. “I'm sure one day I'll figure it out.” She reached up and touched his face lightly, smiling sweetly.

“Hopefully.” He sighed, recalling his efforts to get her to recognize him as Adrien.

“No matter who's under there, I will still enjoy these visits.” She said, sitting up and pulling him on top of her, kissing him lightly.

“I'm sure you will.” He whispered into her lips, turning off her light and detransforming in a flash of green. “I really like you, by the way.” He muttered, sliding his hand up her dress.

“I really like you too.” She whispered back, pulling off his shirt and kissing him.

…

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Adrien asked, tapping Marinette on her shoulder.

“Oh, sure. What's up?” She asked, nervously adjusting her bag.

“I was wondering if uh… if um…” He trailed off nervously, shuffling his feet. Why was this so hard?

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out? Like… on a date?”

“Oh. Well, I uh…” She trailed off, trying to avoid eye contact. “I kind of like someone else.” She said, picking at her nails before looking back up at him. Why did she say that? She had been going after him for forever and now had Chat Noir really replaced Adrien in her heart?

“Oh.” He choked, surprised at her answer.

“Sorry. But we can still be friends, right?” She smiled brightly, trying to move past the subject.

“Yeah, of course. Friends.” Adrien replied awkwardly before stepping away. “I, uh, gotta go.”

“Bye.” She waved to him as he left, feeling awful.

…

“I need to talk to you.” Chat Noir said the second he stepped onto Marinette's carpeted floor. “About us.”

“What? Are you finally going to confess your undying love for me?” She joked before noticing the serious expression on his face. “Hey, what's up?” She asked, standing up and stepping towards him, gently placing her hand on his face. He pulled away, stepping backwards.

“I can't do this.” He said, avoiding eye contact. “It was for fun. I don't actually…” He took in a deep breath and looked at her, gripping the metal stair railing tightly. “I don't actually like you.” 

“What?” She breathed out, feeling like the world around her was crumbling. “But last night --”

“That was a lie. It was just in the heat of the moment.” 

“I… I thought you liked me!” She nearly shouted, getting angry. She stepped closer to him, balling up her fists and feeling her eyes start to water. “Why would you do this?”

“I was bored.” He said, immediately regretting the words as tears began to fall from her eyes.

“You were bored? So you used me?”

“Yes.” He swallowed hard at the lie, trying to keep a straight face.

“I can't believe this. You… you asshole!” She yelled, swinging her hand and making contact with his face. She pulled away, her hand stinging. “I never want to see you again!” She shoved him hard, watching him trip on the stairs. “Get out!” She yelled, watching him climb up the stairs and out the window before she collapsed on her bed, sobbing. 

A few minutes of sobbing passed before she felt a flutter of wings on her ear and suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

“Hello, Heartbreaker, I am Hawkmoth.”


	9. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stepped into an alley and leaned against a wall, smiling when she heard that voice she knew so well. “Hello Princess.”
> 
> “Chat Noir, it's good to see you.” She said, stepping towards him and touching his chest over his heart.

“Chat Noir broke your heart, now you can break his. In return, I need you to bring me his miraculous.” The deep voice echoed through her mind and, against her better judgment, Marinette didn't fight it.

“I won't disappoint you.” She said, smiling and standing up, letting the akuma over take her.

…

In all her years of being with different Ladybugs, Tikki had never seen them become akumatized. Sure, she had seen other heroes become akumatized, but never Ladybug. She was the only one who could stop the akumas. So that's why, after Heartbreaker escaped through the window, Tikki came out of hiding and flew to Adrien’s home.

...

Adrien collapsed in his bed, tears streaming down his face and soaking into his pillow.

“Why would you do that? I thought you liked her.” Plagg said, shooting out from under Adrien's coat and sitting next to the boy's head.

“I do.” He choked, wiping his eyes. “That's the problem. She gave up her love for someone she barely knew. She deserves someone who she can actually be seen with on the street. She deserves someone who she can love in public. Who she can love with the lights on.”

“And that person…” Plagg trailed off, nibbling on a chunk of camembert.

“Is Adrien. She'll be happier this way, trust me.” He sighed, draping his arm over his eyes, feeling the salty sting of his tears on his cheeks.

“But will you?” The kwami asked, concerned for his owner.

“As long as I'm with her, I'll be happy.” He smiled sadly.

Suddenly, he heard a small voice he didn't recognize and saw a flash of red. “Adrien!”

Adrien sat up quickly, coming face to face with the red kwami. “Tikki?” Plagg asked, flying up from his cheese and meeting her in the air. “What's happening?”

“It's Marinette! She… oh god… she was so upset and…” She trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. “Hawkmoth sent an akuma and…”

“Ladybug got akumatized?” Plagg asked, surprised. “Is that even possible?” 

“Apparently! And it's --”

“Wait!” Adrien shouted, silencing them both. “Marinette is Ladybug?”

“Well, duh.” Plagg said, unamused.

“But how -- wait, how did you know that I'm Chat Noir?” He asked, looking at Tikki.

“Well, Plagg and I had been hanging out when you detransformed with Marinette.” She said, before remembering why she was there. “But that doesn't matter! Marinette is coming after Chat Noir.”

“What? Why?” Adrien asked, confused. The two kwamis looked at him, frustrated.

“Are you serious? You broke her heart.” Tikki replied, extremely annoyed. “And now you have to figure out some way to save her!” She yelled.

“Okay! But how? I thought only Ladybug could purify akumas.”

“I know. So you have to figure something else out.”

“Like what?” He asked, rubbing his temples and standing up, pacing his room.

“I don't know. Only you can do this.” Tikki said, calmer as she sat on his pillow. “But you have to do this now, before she destroys everything.”

“Okay. Plagg, transform me.” 

…

Heartbreaker laughed, filling everyone she passed with despair and anger. She smiled, watching a mother leave her child in its stroller and a couple fight in the street. She laughed as chaos filled the streets, but still, she could hear a voice in the back of her head asking why. Why was she doing this?

She stepped into an alley and leaned against a wall, smiling when she heard that voice she knew so well. “Hello Princess.”

“Chat Noir, it's good to see you.” She said, stepping towards him and touching his chest over his heart. 

“Hey, Marinette, it's terrible to see you like this.” She looked up at him, surprised when her power didn't work on him. 

“Why isn't this working?” She growled hitting his chest.

“It's okay.” He whispered, closing his eyes. “Just let it out.” 

She slapped him, shouting in frustration. “Why isn't this working? Why aren't you fighting back?!” She yelled before shoving him hard against the brick wall in frustration.   
“Get his miraculous!” Hawkmoth growled in her head.

“Fine! Whatever, you're just making this easier. Give me your miraculous, Chat. It's all over.” She smiled, glaring up at him.

“No, it's not.” He said, stepping towards her and kneeling down in front of her, sitting on his legs in surrender. “It will never be over. You can break my heart as much as you want.” He looked up at her slowly. “But I will never stop loving you.” She stared at him, surprised by what he was doing. “When you're Ladybug, Marinette or Heartbreaker.”

He stuck out the hand with his miraculous so that she could take it. “So, take my miraculous.” He watched as she put her fingers around it and began to pull it off. “But remember that I love you as Chat Noir and as Adrien.” He transformed and watched as tears welled in her eyes. He smiled, watching a tear roll down her cheek as she stumbled backwards. “Because we're meant to be together.”


	10. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have her smile.”

Heartbreaker wiped her eyes and looked down at the cold metal ring in her hand. It was him. It had always been him. And he loved her. He loved Marinette, and she loved him. No. Marinette loved him. She wasn't Marinette. She was Heartbreaker.

“Why did you give this to me?” She asked, looking down at the boy with hope in his eyes. Pathetic.

“Because I trust you.” He said, smiling softly at her. She would be okay, he could feel it. Everything was going to be okay.

“Ha!” She laughed, the noise destroying the shred of hope that remained as she grinned down at him. “Your mistake.” She tightened her grip on his ring, hearing Hawkmoth laughing in her head.

“Marinette? What are you doing?” Adrien asked, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

“It's Heartbreaker!” She screamed in his face, grabbing it with her hand and squeezing his cheeks, staring into his eyes. “And you belong to Hawkmoth now.”

Adrien shuddered as her nails dug into his face, stinging as they broke skin. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, burning the wounds as she picked him up roughly by his shirt collar and shoved him against the brick wall. He felt the pain radiate through his body as he looked up at her, the wounds in his cheeks starting to bleed. He slumped down, breathing hard, his breath cut short by her wrapping her hand around his throat and lifting him up above her head. He winced as she lifted him, the bricks scraping against his back and ripping his shirt. 

“Stop!” Hawkmoth's voice thundered in her head, stopping her before her fist connected with Adrien's face. “Bring him to me. I want to meet my enemy face to face. I want to see what he looks like begging at my feet.”

“As you wish.” She said, smiling, her first finally making contact with his eye.

…

Gabriel Agreste had made many mistakes in his lifetime. Not giving enough attention to his wife, doing the exact same to his son. But he had never expected that those mistakes would lead to him seeing his son tossed onto his marble floor, bloody and weak. 

Heartbreaker tossed Hawkmoth the ring, grinning widely. “Here you are.” 

“Good job.” Hawkmoth stood silently, staring at his son lying on the ground unconscious with a bruise forming on his eye and his face bleeding. “Now, get me Ladybug’s miraculous.” Hearing Heartbreaker’s cackle, he turned his head and saw her grinning at him. 

“That shouldn't be too hard considering I'm wearing them.” She said, reaching towards her earrings.

Hawkmoth couldn't breathe as he held out his hands and she placed the earrings in it. He waved his hand over them and watched as the akuma fluttered out of them, leaving a pair of brilliant spotted earrings in his hand. 

In a cloud of black, Marinette opened her eyes and gasped in horror at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was Hawkmoth staring at his hand and then… “Adrien!” She nearly screamed, running over to the boy. She knelt next to his body and wrapped him in her arms, remembering what she had done to him just a few minutes before. “Oh, god, Adrien.” 

Hawkmoth watched as the girl clutched to the boy's body, sobbing into the crook of his neck. It had finally happened. He finally got enough power to bring her back. But at what cost?

“Adrien, I'm so sorry.” She sobbed, wiping the blood off of his face. “Please, wake up. I never got to tell you how much…” Marinette choked on a sob, taking a deep breath before resting her forehead against his. “How much I love you.” A tear rolled off of her face onto his eye, causing it to flutter open.

“Marinette.” He groaned out, running his hand across her cheek lovingly.

“Adrien? Oh, God, Adrien!” She pulled him to her in a tight embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. He rested his hand on her back and looked up, locking eyes with the man with the horrified look in his eyes. He watched in shock as a tear rolled down Hawkmoth's cheek. 

“Son.” Hawkmoth muttered, wiping his eyes and stepping towards them before thinking better and stepping back. 

“Dad?” Adrien was shocked to say the least. Then he was just angry. “Dad?! What are you doing? Why are you taking the miraculous?!” He shouted at him, pushing himself up off of Marinette and onto his feet. He stepped towards his father, clutching his sides in pain.

“I need her back. With these, I can finally get her back!” Hawkmoth shouted at his son, trying to keep his composure while clutching the miraculous tightly, feeling it stab his palm.

“What?” Adrien stopped and stared at Hawkmoth. “Mom? This is about Mom?” His expression softened slightly as he finally saw the weakness in his father. “You can't get her back like this. It's… it's not right.” He tripped slightly and groaned as he fell onto his knees, blood dripping from the scratches on his back. “You think you can force her to love you with your powers? You can't force someone to love you, I know that better than anyone,” he said, glancing back at Marinette who was watching with wide eyes. “You can only try to become a better person. She left because you never paid attention. I want to leave because you never pay attention. Don't lose everything you have just because you're trying to bring back something that'll never come back.” Adrien groaned again, sitting on his knees. He looked back up at his father, his tears stinging the wounds on his cheeks. “I don't care if you don't actually do it, but just, look around. Look at what you've done so far. Is this really what you want to happen?”

Hawkmoth looked down at his son kneeling at his feet and he looked at the girl crying in the corner. The one girl that made Adrien smile. He sighed loudly, detransforming in front of them both and sitting on the ground. He looked up at the girl and smiled, holding his hand out and letting the miraculous drop to the ground. He would never be as happy as he was when he was with her, but maybe Adrien can be happy. She smiled back, causing Gabriel to gasp lightly.

“What?” She asked, frightened again.

“You have her smile.”


End file.
